It started with a bath
by VenusLannister
Summary: For the past 700 years there has been a connection between Diane and King. Although Diane is currently oblivious to King's efforts but what happens when King loses his vest early in the morning when out for a bath. This Fanfiction takes place after Hendrickson's defeat and before the official confirmation of the 10 commandments. This is a fluffy lemon 3 chapter short story.
1. Chapter 1

Please read: A little background on the story. Hello fellow fanfiction readers Diane and Harlequin aka King are one of my favorite ships in anime to date. In anticipation for the release of season 4 of The Seven Deadly sins on netflix. I have written this fan fiction takes place in the realm of the english dub between pursuit of a first love and before Ban leaves in revival of the Demon clan outside liones in the woods. I have not read the manga yet.(I know please don't judge) King is able to have dreams where he is lucid. Both normal and erotic ;) This fluffy lemon pie short story will span 3 chapters 1 in Diane's POV and 2 in King's POV.

* * *

"Harlequin the bed feels empty without you, please don't go!" Diane whined as she sat up in bed. King looked toward his bed, where Diane was sitting with her hand outstretched towards him. But I'm going to have to wake up at some point. "Five more minutes", pouted Diane. He smiled as he gave the woman he loved one more look over. Her breasts were visible through the sheer peach colored slip she was wearing. "Okay, what's five more minutes". He had already climbed back into bed, when Diane faded into the soft in-coming light. King opened his eyes to find himself alone in bed as always. He had woken up in a pool of sweat but he could not complain, he had been dreaming of Diane. His lower body was aroused after that dream. How he wished mornings would start like that in real life. King decided it would be best to take a cool bath in the nearby lake to relax his body before his comrades woke. Had he known how the morning was going to go he might have stayed in bed longer.

By the time King had walked outside the Boar hat, the sun had begun to rise above the early morning fog. King had already begun to undress, removing his vest and shirt by the time he saw her, it was too late. He had turned around to find, Diane taking a bath in the lake as well. She must have woken before him. For a brief moment King let himself watch as his beloved washed her body in the lake. But then Diane had begun to turn to face him. He soared high above the trees looking for somewhere close to hide. He finally settled on a neighbouring cave not to far away from the Tavern. He landed and started walking into the mouth of the cave, cursing himself as he did. Why had he even let himself watch her to begin with. He barely had time to grab his shirt and vest whilst still making it out of there. So much for his plan, it had done the opposite effect. His body was even more aroused, there was no way he was going back to the tavern before sorting himself out.

Even in the dark cave he could still picture the way the sun had enhanced the soft pecan hues in her dark chestnut hair. The way she cupped her breasts as she washed them. He could even remember the smell of the vanilla orchid soap she had been using. That she had purchased well shopping with Elizabeth back in Liones. His aroused member reminded him why he was there in the cave to begin with. He let his pants drop and took hold of his strained member rubbing it. He closed his eyes and pictured how the events of that morning would have gone, if he would've let his pants fall at the lake's edge. He would have waded into the lake slowly, walking up behind her. Then he would cup her breasts in his hands and whisper "beautiful I think you may need some help with this"; leaving a trail of kisses from her ear to her neck. Being sure to tease her taut nipples with his fingers. Then he would let one of his hands slide down the side of her hip. Using his index finger he would rub her clitoris. She would moan his name. Right as King's fantasy was going to go further he felt his hot seed coat his hand. "Damit!" Just a bit longer and he would've been able to picture it. Leading her out of the lake. He would then lay her down on the soft green surface of Chastiefol's pillow form and make love to her. Alas that was only a feverish masterbation dream. The truth was Diane only had eyes for the captain now. Though he would never give up hope that someday she would remember him as Harlequin and love him again. So King used his free hand to summon a large tree leaf from the neighbouring tree growing over the cave and cleaned himself off. He would take a bath at dusk tonight. To insure that Ban was passed out from one to many mugs of ale. He didn't want to give Ban any bad ideas. He began to dress again when he noticed his vest was missing."Fuck!" King yelled as he realized in his haste that he had forgotten his vest on the branch where he had begun to undress. King raced back to the lake in search of his vest.

Upon arriving back at the lake, King averted his eyes in case Diane was still in the lake. By the time he got there Diane and the vest were both gone. So King began dragging his feet back to the tavern. By the time he reached the tavern, everyone was seated for breakfast. "Yo King, you slept in really late today!" A chipper Meliodas said as he sipped his morning beer. Elizabeth placed a plate of pancakes in front of him that Ban had made for him. Ban turned and asked King where his vest was. King grumbled, "I just didn't put it on today." He slowly ate his pancakes. King let his eyes drift away from his breakfast toward Diane. King loved the way Diane looked naked but she looked just as good in clothing. This morning she was wearing her signature pink linen dress with Pom poms on it. He smiled but as soon as Diane began to look at him, he turned his attention back to his breakfast. He had a more pressing problem to figure out.

"Where in Britannia was his vest!"

* * *

.So where do you the readers think the vest went? I hope you guys will review and favorite this story. I will try to be back soon with the next chapter in this story. How was the smut level? I hope each of you have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

I do apologize for the late upload I have been busy with getting ready to move and work. It has been hard to find time to write and I don't want to upload something I am not happy with. I look forward to feedback from you guys in the reviews, now on with the story from Diane's POV.

* * *

The sun had set and Diane had noticed her male comrades had passed out from too much ale but Diane couldn't complain. The air was fresh and the stars were bright, as Diane looked around her room in the Boar hat staff quarters. Shortly after Merlin joined the sins, she had cast a spell to make room for the sins, so they could sleep comfortably. As Diane looked at her bed she noticed her cream colored blanket was gone and remembered she had lent it to King the other night because Ban had taken his green colored blanket as a prank. She walked up the second flight of stairs to the male quarters where Ban, King and Gowther slept. She knocked on the door and there was a loud thud then King answered "Hey King can I get my blanket back or has Ban not returned your blanket yet ?" "Oh no he has." King answered as he retreated into his room to find the blanket. Soon he returned with the blanket. Diane thanked him and headed back to her room.

Diane surveyed her room one more time. She was so thankful to have this room because it was her first bedroom ever. Well living with the giant clan comfort was never a priority and function was. As they slept in compacted dirt burrows like the animals of the forest. If she had never went out on her own, she'd still be wearing a loincloth and hide moccasins. Then when she was still at her normal giant height she didn't fit into buildings like other magical and non-magical races. Her favorite part was having her own fluffy blankets and lots of pillows. Diane had always dreamed of being normal height but she never expected to enjoy it. Being able to have more than one outfit to choose from. Another perk was the privacy, she could quench the thirst for physical touch and not worry about anyone spying or catching her. Diane began to undress and change for bed but with the hot summer air she decided to forgo wearing a slip and just climb into bed. Rest soon found Diane but it was not restful.

Pleasure splashed over Diane in waves, every flick of his tongue and every caress of his entrancing fingers felt like the thrill of something new. He reached up and began massaging her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples ever so gently. Then letting one of his hands drift slowly towards her heated core. He massaged her lips just as he had done to her breasts, making her gasp. Diane tried to protest but nothing happened when the next wave of pleasure came crashing over her and her head fell back against the pillows. She laid there moaning. "I think you're close beautiful", King mused as he smiled up at her from where he was laying, controlling every bit of pleasure she was feeling. Diane had enough of this laying back and taking pleasure from King. So she moved and placed herself above him and began kissing him and slowly teasing him as she did. "Not so fast beautiful or there won't be enough time for me to make you mine." King then proceeded to flip Diane back onto her back, well aligning himself. He placed her hands above her head, in one of his own and slid inside her."And you feel so amazing, King breathed out. "And you fill me up", lamented Diane.

Diane bolted up right in her bed gasping had she really just had a sexual dream about her comrade King! Before dawn broke Diane decided that a bath in the nearby lake would help calm her down. The water was brisk but inviting. When the sun began to rise, Diane felt as though she was being watched by the sounds coming from the brush. But as soon as she turned around there was no one, so out of better judgement she waded back to shore and wrapped herself in a towel. Then hanging on one of the low hanging branches was King's signature vest. Had he been watching! ; or did he have a similar night to hers !? Diane didn't know whether to be offended or curious. So she decided to take the vest with her and ask King about it later. Shortly after returning to the Boar hat Diane dressed in her favorite pink linen dress and boots. By the time Diane walked downstairs to help Elizabeth with breakfast the Sun was high in the sky. "Good morning Diane, how was your sleep?" "It was okay?!" Diane stammered, nervously. "You sure?" Questioned Meliodas. YES, why wouldn't it be! The rest of the morning progressed as normal Meliodas and Ban began with their morning ale. But King was unusually late as his stack of pancakes were still on the counter untouched. Soon enough King dragged his feet in the door looking extremely desheleved. Diane wondered if he really did have a similar evening to hers.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't conform when chapter 3 will be out but I'm hoping to have it out by the end of April. Till then have an awesome day and I look forward to hearing from you guys in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone reading this chapter, I really appreciate the reads, During these difficult times during covid I hope you are all staying healthy and wish you well. Do to this being the final chapter in"It started with a bath" I decided to write 2 lemons for this final chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it and possibly review. "Happy reading"

* * *

After a very awkward breakfast, the Sins headed out to scout for evidence of the 10 commandments. Diane and King could barely look at each other let alone coexist around one another. After a long fruitless day the Boar hat set up shop just outside Vaizel, to make money for new supplies and more food for the bar. King and Diane brushed up against each other during dinner service at the bar. Diane dropped three mugs of ale and King dropped a large meat pie on the floor. "Clean up on aisle 4" Cheered Hawk. "What is the matter with those 2 ?" Questioned Ban as he whipped up another meat pie for table 4. Aye really !? Stated Meliodas as he poured three more mugs of vanya ale for table 3. "My skin feels as if it's boiling, and it only gets worse whenever I feel her touch", King pondered as a droplet of sweat ran down the side of his temple. "What is the matter with me it feels as if my body is being boiled from the inside out. I don't know how much longer I can take this Diane whined to herself."

As soon as dinner service ended, King grabbed his bath supplies and booked it down to the nearest river to bathe and hopefully quench this boiling sensation, he felt as though he were in a desert with no access to water every time he felt Diane's touch. He began peeling his clothes off and splashing the cool water on his face. Till he heard sobbing behind one of the nearby pine trees. King looked up and saw Diane huddled up under one of the tree's. "Diane, what's the matter !?" "Captain is going to fire me!" What! ; why would he ever do that? "Look how bad I did today!" Everyone makes mistakes and from what I've seen you have an impeccable record Diane. "But the captain will be angry with me!" King couldn't think of any other idea to stop Diane from crying, other than to kiss her. In that moment all the boiling sensation dissipated. I'm sorry Diane, I don't know what came over me! King backed away slowly. "Wait, King don't go! King, tell me have you been feeling burning sensations all day as well. All day surging through me, and you too!?"

Diane reached up and kissed King with as much passion as she could muster. She held King's face in her hands, I don't know why but every fiber of my being is telling me that you are the only thing I need right now. "I need to take a bath Diane." "Let me help!" Diane grabbed King's bath sponge, dipping it in the river water, slowly running it up and down King's back. "Diane….W...are you doing?" "You said you needed to take a bath, so I'm helping. **But?!** "No buts King!" "I don't care anymore, all I know is that when I am around you that horrible burning sensation goes away. But if you keep doing that Diane something is going to happen and I don't want it to! "What?" Diane began to reach around and wash King's chest. King couldn't lie to himself although this was a perplexing situation, he was loving the feeling of Diane stroking his skin. But what on earth was he going to do about the erection that was beginning to build up in his pants, it was growing bigger and more prevalent the more Diane touched him.

"What do you mean King?" "OH! ; that." Diane's hand palmed the front of King's pants. What the Britannia was happening ! King thought to himself was this really happening. Diane was really touching his manhood. He had always imagined how this would feel in his head but he never thought he'd feel this flush, despite the burning being gone and she wasn't stopping. "King you've gone silent do you not like what I'm doing right now?" King grasped his confidence and turned to Diane. Diane let me be clear! I've loved you for a long time and I want nothing more to touch you and feel you touch me but if you intend on continuing to pursue the captain I can't let you continue. He knew he needed to stand his ground and let Diane know it was either him or the captain. " King, it's true I've had unrequited feelings for the captain for some time now and I know I can never compete with Elizabeth, the captain only has eyes for her. I am ok with that because lately I've been feeling like there is something I need to explore between you and me. As well, what better way than to start with a bath.

King's heart soared as he heard the words coming out of Diane's mouth and once again he threw caution to the wind and kissed Diane. Diane grabbed the back of King's head running her fingers through his hair as their tongues locked in a passionate battle. King felt as though he was walking on air in a karnal sense, he had pictured having long sultry kisses with Diane many times but now it was real. King let his hands drop to Diane's shirt and began slowly and methodically opening Diane's blouse, he wanted to savour this. Diane never wore a brezer, so as soon as her blouse was open, King could feel how taught her nipples were from the cold air and her arousal. Diane hooked her fingers into King's waist band and began to remove his pants, exposing him to the cool air and it felt good. King tipped Diane back slowly, laying her on the banks edge, he looked down at her before asking if he could remove her skirt and panties. A soft dusting of a blush faded across her cheeks.

Diane, I want to do this right may I….. before he could finish Diane placed his hands on her hips and spoke. "King please touch me in anyway you see fit, just not…. Back there please. If you don't want me to do anything, I will never touch you in a way you don't feel comfortable with, I would never want to hurt you or betray you as long as I live. King slid Diane's underwear off and moved himself lower and began kissing slowly and biting gently, savoring her fragrance and every inch of her, while still biting her thigh. He watched her stomach rise and fall as her breathing became more reggied. He positioned his shoulders under her thighs and gazed at the heart of her femininity. Kissing the inside of her right thigh, then suckling the inside of her left. He reveled in her scent as she moistened his palate with the smell of vanilla and her musk. With a long, flat tongue he tasted her. It was so sweet and so gratifying to finally be touching Diane in this way.

That he wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her up and closer to his face, burying his mouth in her delicious folds. He could feel her wetness soaking his lips but it only made him more excited. "King…. KING please slow down I'm so close and I…. I want….." Shhhh beautiful I understand, King let down Diane's legs and slowly positioned himself at her entrance. "Please be gentle…. It's" I understand. King leaned forward and kissed Diane as he pushed on. She did whimper a bit but it soon gave way to the pleasure and the moaning. It was hard to contin his release because Diane was better than anything he could have pictured. But soon King's mind went blank as the pure pleasure washed over him and his finish came. "Wow, oh my, King that was.." I agree King admonished as he fell back next to Diane on the bank. Diane turned to a blazay King and said, "Should we actually bathe now?

King snapped his fingers and chastiefol came forward with Diane's bath supplies and the two began to bathe as well continue to touch one another. After so Diane paused on the bank of the river. Diane don't you want to come to bed? I do, but… I don't want to have to walk past everyone like this including Ban. It was true King could understand where Diane was coming from on this, he had come out to bathe but he couldn't speak for what the others thought Diane had been doing. Nore did he care to hear Ban's smart mouth or have the captain or Ban see Diane like this. So he spoke. Chastiefol 7th configuration masking cloak. Chastiefol became a big blanket and covered them well making them invisible. As well, King called forth Oslo to make a portal to Dianes room for the night. " wow to think that's what you could do. "Stated Diane laying on her bed naked looking up at King. Careful now love or there may need to be around two smirked King locking Diane's door as well spelling it, then climbing on top of her grinning.

"What if I want there to be a round two?" "Shall we then?, stated King." We shall stated Diane rolling over and putting herself in the power position. King did not complain, in fact he welcomed it with open distinction. Diane lowered herself and began taking him into her mouth licking and sucking on him as if he were a delectable sweet. King was surprised that with the lack of experience Diane had she was doing extremely well at taking him in her mouth she was a vixen, that he had not been expecting her to be. She continued to work him, with no plans on stopping and expertly so. Diane please slow down otherwise, I can't stop myself and I want to cherish you. King pushed her away gently. Diane frownd as though he had taken her favorite thing from her. King flipped Diane around and began to take her, she wasn't nearly as nervous this time as King made her his own once again. He expertly teased her breasts and nipples with his fingers and mouth. "OH, King I'm going to come again!" Come for me beautiful I want to feel you bring me closer and not let go. Diane nodded and as King felt Diane finish he finished as well.

"Oh and King I found this be the neighbouring lake this morning." My vest ! Thank you Diane, I missed this. "No problem" sighed Diane as she fell back on her soft sheets next to King smiling. They lay there intertwined and ilated. So Diane does this mean we are….. King trailed off. "Yes, Diane sighed, snuggling up closer to King wanting to sleep. King smiled and reached over turning off the oil lamp beside Diane's bed feeling on top of the world. Meanwhile down stairs in the Boar Hat Ban and Meliodas looked up. "Do you think King and Diane were doing it up there? "Hell yeah, '' smirked Ban and down by the river too. "About time", that demonic attraction spell I placed on them, took far longer than I thought." Stated Merlin 0_0

(Ban and Meliodas and there faces.)

**The end**

* * *

Well we have come to the end of "It started with a bath" but fear not I have another story I will be starting soon about Ban and Elaine, titled "Loving you in all your forms" it will be a one shot verses a short story. I hope to have it up by the end of May and hopefully covid. I am toying with the idea of an Escanor and Merlin one short but it is still up in the air as well as a story about Gill, Margret and Vivian. I would like to take the time to thank you for reading "It started with a bath" and look forward to possible reviews, until next time have a great day and stay healthy.


End file.
